Kagegami Nazoko
Nazoko Kagegami(影神謎子, Kagegami Nazoko) is a Ghoul Investigator assigned to the 11th Ward. She currently resides in the 3rd Ward and enjoys spending her time with her friends and fellow Squadmates. Appearance Nazoko has decently long jet black hair. The sides of her hair, just in front of her ears, are the longest as the extend just past her bosom. She typically wears her hair in a bun with the bangs slicked back or pinned to the side. Her eyes are a bright silver color that appear to glisten in the sun light. Her face consists of round features and includes a beauty mark just under her right eye. She also has small ears. She stands at 5’6’’ and has a defined athletic build. Her left lower back is defaced by a rather large scar that appears to be a stab wound caused by a Ghoul. Personality Nazoko is a very happy individual, always looking towards the bright side of things. This is mostly reflected by the hopefulness that floods her eyes and smile. She is constantly looking out for her Squad mates, as well as friends, making sure they’re happy themselves. She can get a tad nervous when put in a difficult situation, whether that be simply talking to a superior or fighting a particularly strong ghoul. She tries her best not to falter in those kinds of scenarios, but she isn’t infallible and tends to act a lot more reserved and passive when she messes up. During combat Nazoko retains her energetic nature, though with a more serious manner enveloping it. History At a young age she was the victim of a Ghoul attack, a terrifying scar left on her back as a reminder. When she was released from the hospital she was quickly recuited into the CCG Academy. More to be revealed... Powers and Abilities : Strengths: Nazoko’s fighting style is a rather unique one, she wields her Tsunagi in her main hand while using her off-hand to aid in combat. Some would call this an “Open-Hand Swordfighter”, and she uses her open hand to disrupt her opponent's combat flow, disarming, punching, tripping, grappling, etc. Her athleticism is key to her survivability in the field. It allows her to be more acrobatic and thus evasive when in the heat of battle. It also helps in the event that she is disarmed by an opponent as she is capable of defending herself while unarmed. : Weaknesses: This fighting style takes away from the potential force behind her sword strikes as a two-handed style would provide more power. It is also a very offensive, parry based style and so it is easy for her to be caught off guard from over extending or mistiming an open hand maneuver. While her physicality allows her to remain competent while unarmed and evasive, the wound she suffered before joining the CCG hinders her combat ability. The more complex and taxing her tactics are, the faster she is drained of endurance, and the more her wound hurts, slowing her down until retreating is the only real viable option. Quinque Rive Rating: B Type: Koukaku Status: In service Appearance: Rive is a forest green colored Katana styled Quinque with a gray hilt. The hilt has a special grip on the hilt as well. In dual saber mode the Quinque has two thinner blades of equal length coming from the top and bottom of the hilt and also has a hand guard for added, yet small, protection. Strengths: Rive is a very light weapon, easily maneuvered when fully transformed and as a result is effective at landing multiple hits in quick succession. Weaknesses: Being the light and fast weapon that it is, Rive is naturally not a deep cutting or hard hitting weapon making it difficult for the user to deal killing blows. Mechanics: Squeezing on the hilt causes the blade to split down the middle, curving down around the hilt and becoming a double sided blade, forming a hand guard for its user as well. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kotsuzan Squad